Acquiesce
"i mean, the crown's part of your skull and everything holy shit" ~ Acquiesce, displaying a cursory knowledge of anatomy Acquiesce is a tagger on TF2Tags, who joined the site in 2012 on September the 14th. He hails from the barren plains of Greater Western Sydney in the mythical continent of Aussieland. When he joined, he was an unknown, wee young scrub. Today, he is still an unknown, wee young scrub, except 3 years older. He's also one of the sysops for this wiki. Go and give him a poke if there's something you need help with. Background Info Acquiesce can be best described as 'part of the scenery'. Despite having been on the site since 2012 (longer than even some esteemed veterans such as Relk_Cehi) and hanging around enough to submit over 250 tags, he can nevertheless be considered a relative unknown. The best explanation for this is his intermittent participation; Acquiesce has had at least 3 major hiatuses in his 3-and-a-half-year tenure, each lasting for several months because he was either busy or suffering from tagger's block. These hiatus, in chronological order, were as follows: # Oct. 23, 2012 to Feb. 9, 2013 - Brought on after a string of low-scoring submissions tarnished the naïve little 14-year-old's enthusiasm. After one last stale Homestuck reference, he basically forgot about the site and fell under the radar for 5 months. He bounced back in full fervour, however, with a quadruple submission spearheaded by a well-received and much more palatable Pokèmon joke. # May 23, 2013 to Jan. 6, 2014 - Despite a streak of high-scoring submissions, Acquiesce's memory failed him for another 7 months. He only returned after watching a video about the Gameboy Camera faces and thinking "Hey, I could make a TF2Tags submission about this! Wait, I've been away for seven months. FUCK!" # Dec. 18, 2014 to Nov. 7, 2015 - Acquiesce's submissions slowed to a trickle in the later months of 2014, seemingly dying once again that December for no particular reason. This would be his longest absence yet, disappearing for almost an entire year before once again rising from the grave after a whim. Fifty bucks says he goes to sleep again when the HSC exams come around. Conveniently, these hiatuses meant that he missed many of what can be considered major events in TF2Tags lore; notably, he was absent during such shitstorms as the Bring Back Misses riot, the Caitlyn Jenner fiasco (he does ''distantly remember Yuurg not being such a dick in olden times), and for every single one of A Fucking Idiot's reigns of terror. Furthermore, he missed the inception of the TF2Tags wiki (both of them) and many of the ''numerous interpersonal dust-ups among users of the site. He even missed TWO April Fools events, the lazy fuck! Now that he is once again in the fray, Acquiesce hopes to perhaps reinstate his presence for good this time (no doubt before disappearing again in a few months) and take another stab at the elusive feat of achieving Hale's Own. Hopefully, his experience, good humour and serendipitous evasion of shitstorms will serve him well. Facts Relationships "well, anyone who knows how to swear in Polish is fine by me" ~ Acquiesce, commenting about walrusaccent Acquiesce takes a mostly positive approach towards other users, preferring to assume good faith and tender good relations with and between everybody. He is regarded mostly neutrally or positively by other users; a direct consequence of both the aforementioned ambivalence as well as his frequent disappearances. He is neither new enough to carry the obligatory n00b stigma, nor accomplished enough to be considered alongside the legends of the site. As mentioned above, he is pretty much 'part of the scenery'. The second coat in a paint job. The geiger counter in a nuclear meltdown. The unpleasant stench in irritable bowel syndrome. However, he is Steam friends with the following users, either by receiving a request or by being given permission to send one: * Player 1 + Player 2 * TheGamingRemote * Relk_Cehi * Marmot Representative Item While he doesn't consider it as his final choice, Acquiesce currently prefers to represent himself with The Marxman. It's one of the few cosmetics he actually owns, and is intended to represent his use of all TF2 classes and his general non-serious demeanour. Or something along those lines. Whatever, the choice is made for now. Tagging "This is the best name ever" ~ Gee, thanks, DarkPrime25! Of course, Acquiesce isn't so enigmatic as to not some sort of track record after such a long time. His current progress is pretty respectable as far as point-based dick-measuring contests are concerned; not massive enough to stand a chance against the towering schlongs of such luminaries as Relk and Jesse, but more than sufficiently endowed compared to the countless negligible tadgers of the one-time contributors and shitposters. Christ, that was an awkward metaphor. If you'd like some statistics to wind down, go back up to the infobox for his points and rank and such. That information, as well as the stuff below, is correct as of 11th February, 2016. Top 3 Greatest Hits * You Are Not The Father! (645 crits) '- 10th highest all time * 'I'm here, shut up. (431 crits) '- 35th highest all time * 'The Man Hattin' Project (199 crits) '''- 161st highest all time. Acquiesce's personal favourite. Notably, the first of these is also the 2nd-highest scoring submission by a registered user (behind Anatolebahorel's seminal demopan joke). '''Other Useless Things * Said 'faggot' without getting b&. HAHAHA, IT GOT DELETED! After like, two years, no less! Rest in peace, you magnificent meme. * Made an Collector's item with the original, eye-searing maroon colour before it got changed. * Accidentally copied a previously-posted tag and somehow managed to get more crits than the original. Sorry, Phillip. * Made a set with 89 items in it. * Made a second amendment joke and got upvoted. * Made an MLP reference inside of a set and didn't get downvoted to oblivion. (April Fools doesn't count.) * Got noticed by Dos-senpai. Retroactively an achievement, now that Dos is dead much less active. Trivia * Has clocked up ~1900 hours in Team Fortress 2. Plays pretty much all classes without much problem, but has the most playtime on Sniper, Scout and Spy. * His crit/tag rate of ~23 sounds pretty impressive, but this doesn't take into account the fact that past tags often have many more crits than future ones. Not to mention those few tags with scores in the hundred. * Unironically wears an Anger as Sniper, and wasted Color No. 216-910-216 on it. (He justifies the former with the fact that he got it from a random drop.) * Some of his previous usernames on the site included No Time Toulouse, Like A Bauxite and Schmordy, which were (respectively) a Python reference, a cheap pun, and a weird nickname from his older brother. His current name was a dictionary word that he liked. Nerd. * His Wikia username (i.e. his name as it appears on this wiki) is Piscine. * Has a habit of deleting submissions with negative or low scores because he's a fucking coward out of embarrassment. In the past, these have included a reference to PewDiePie (a big no-no among the userbase), a Bazinga joke (tsk tsk) and some other flat jokes that got on the wrong side of the site's fickle tastes. * Also has a habit of commenting on his own submissions. * Listens to all sorts of weird and (occasionally) wonderful music. His 89-item set was based on Radiohead's entire discography. ''(Perhaps not so weird, unless you're one of those people who only knows about 'Creep'.) * Wrote ''this very article. Dun-dun-''DUUUUUNNNNN!'' What a twist! Let me tell you, writing about myself in third-person is uncomfortable. * Also has a profile over at the other wiki. Don't get too excited though; it's exactly the same thing. Well, except for that link just now. He prefers this site to the other one, so don't be surprised if the other one is outdated.